


My one and only.

by Goryuck



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Injury Recovery, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goryuck/pseuds/Goryuck
Summary: Shiho is truly her one and only. Ann knows this moment won't last. Shiho will move away and the warmth will be no more.That doesn't mean she can't cherish her first true bond, and her first love while she still holds it dear.





	My one and only.

“Shiho…” Ann whispers in the darkness of the room, light moans escape her lips. Her light blue eyes meet Shiho’s brown as the girl unzips Ann’s jacket and presses her lips against Ann’s neck. Ann is quick to let out a light moan, vividly recalling how she got to this moment from the start.

_~Flashback, 2 months after Shiho attempted suicide~_

Shiho had started another of her rehab sessions, and had asked to come. Ann came, almost rushing like a hedgehog to her aid. With Ann’s support, Shiho managed to walk, if only a little before she fell to her knees, whimpering in pain. “I-I can’t…!” Shiho mumbled, teary-eyed. Ann is quick to help Shiho “Ann…”

“I’m here Shiho…” Ann speaks softly to Shiho, a reassuring smile etched on her lips “Do you want to stop…?”

Staring at Ann’s light blue eyes, feeling her confidence, Shiho shook her head “No…I-I can…do this…”

“Shiho…” Ann’s concern is evident in her tone, but doesn’t interfere as Shiho gets up by herself, and attempts to walk again.

“I’ll be as strong as you Ann…” Shiho spoke through gritted teeth, doing the best to ignore her pain “I won’t be useless…!”

“Shiho, you’re not…” Ann bit her lip, stopping herself from saying anything as she watches Shiho struggle to even take a step forward. “I’m not as strong as you.”

“Yes, you are…!” Shiho began to tear away as she stops, panting heavily as sweat drips down her forehead “My legs feel like they are filled with sand Ann” Shiho grasps her hands tighter against the rail bars “But I can’t let that stop me…I need to overcome this…!” despite her blood-swollen legs, Shiho pushed forward. “I want to give up so badly…!” Shiho began to cry there and then, with Ann looking both horrified and shocked as Shiho at this point practically drags her legs, whimpering in pain.

“Shiho please stop!” Ann blurts out, dropping her purse and runs after Shiho’s aid. Shiho shook her head however, and managed to reach the end, where she lets go of the bars and almost falls forward, if Ann did not catch her in time and embraces tightly “Shiho why…?!” Ann asks, her eyes blurry due to the tears coming out of her eyes.

“I did it Ann, I…I did it…” Shiho mumbled, breathing heavily as she lets Ann embrace her, resting her head-on Ann’s chest “I hate this…Ann…!” Shiho spoke through her clenched teeth, embracing Ann tightly and crying on her chest “I hate feeling this way, what did I do to deserve this…?!” she spoke louder, sounding angrier “I just wanted to play volleyball, I just wanted to be good at something…!”

“Shiho…” Ann gritted her teeth, resting her head-on top of Shiho’s head “I-I don’t know, I really don’t…”

“…I’m tired…and hungry…” Shiho mumbled. A silly smile etched onto Ann’s lips, despite her crying

“The nurse will bring you food ok?” Ann spoke softly, not moving from her spot “Need help getting to bed…?”

Shiho nods “Hey Ann…?” She looks up to see Ann’s face

“Yeah…?” Ann stares back at Shiho

“Thank you…for not leaving me. For giving me strength…” Ann could tell Shiho means that.

“Shiho…” Ann had to smile at the girl “You gave me strength too you know…you’ll get through this. I know you will.”

Shiho nods, smiling back at Ann “I know…don’t leave…please.”

“I won’t.” Ann reassured Shiho.

_~End Flashback~_

Shiho carries Ann to the bed and plops her nicely, as she crawls on top of Ann and meets her eyes, a gaze of desire, understanding and need courses through their eyes, the pale moonlight shining upon the duo’s bed from the window as the two share a silent connection through their bond.

Smiling at Shiho, Ann pulls Shiho down and meets her lips for a long kiss and moans as Ann pulls Shiho’s shirt up from her skirt…

_~Flashback, 3 months after the other flashback~_

With Akira’s help, Ann took Shiho to the school rooftop, where Shiho had tried to commit suicide months prior, as Shiho requested it.

Ann and Akira listened to Shiho speak about Shiho wanting to settle things. Seeing Ann and Shiho talk about supporting the other through hard times, with the hug and the love confession, Akira felt he didn’t need to be here at the moment, so he quietly left the rooftop (Morgana snickering inside the bag), and wished Ann and Shiho the best.

Neither girl noticed Akira leaving. Upon the confession from Shiho, their first kiss is shared in that rooftop, and then Ann had the idea to bring Shiho to her home…

_~Flashback End~_

Wrapped in bed sheets, Ann with ruffled and partially exposed clothes softly caresses Shiho’s exposed back as the girl quietly slumbers next to her, head resting on her chest. A warm smile on Ann’s lips as she stares at Shiho; her strength, her pillar, no longer cracked, but renewed.

“Good night my Shiho…” Ann whispered, leaving a soft kiss on Shiho’s forehead as she lies down and plops her head onto the pillow. Shiho must have felt the kiss, because she nuzzled closer to Ann, embracing her tighter.

Ann didn’t mind, and wished days like this would come more often.

A pity that Shiho has to move, but Ann won’t forget Shiho. Her first, and only.


End file.
